kehidupan di YGO
by junnlechs
Summary: kehidupan sehari-hari di YGO yang gada atau ga ditayangin di TV :D *rubbish*  RnR!


**disclaimer : kazuki takahasi**

**rated : T**

**warning! OOC, GAJE, dll, dkk, dsb. XD**

Kaiba merapihkan buku-buku yang ada di atas meja nya dan dimasukkan ke tas nya. Ia melewati hari ini dengan cukup nyaman. Setidaknya hanya sampai saat ini. "Jou, ayo pulang!" ajak Yugi. "sebentar" sahut Jou. Setelah Jou dan yang lainya selesai merapihkan buku-buku di meja mereka, meraka pun pulang bersama. "Duluan ya, Kaiba!" kata Anzu spontan. Kaiba hanya mengangguk saja. Yugi dkk pulang.

"Duuuh Isono mana sih?" Kaiba kesal karna Isono, supirnya belum menjemputnya. Sudah hampir 30 menit Kaiba menunggunya datang, tapi ia tidak datang juga. Biasanya Isono tidak pernah telat menjemput tuannya itu. Karna tidak ada tanda-tanda Isono datang, akhirnya Kaiba menelepon Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Isono kok belum ke sekolahku?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa bilang ke kakak ya?" ucap Mokuba yang sepertinya baru ingat sesuatu. Kaiba hanya diam saja dan menunggu kata-kata Mokuba selanjutnya.

"Isono sakit, kak"

"hah?" Kaiba kaget karna Mokuba tidak bilang sebelumnya.

"kamu suruh aja pembantu lain buat anter aku ke rumah!" bentaknya.

"nggak bisa kak.."

"kenapa?" kata Kaiba lagi

"aku sedang di tempat les. Sebentar lagi les dimulai. Kakak telpon ke rumah saja sendiri"

Telepon tiba-tiba ditutup. Kaiba tentu saja kesal dengan hal ini. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar Adiknya dan Isono ke jurang. Tapi Kaiba mencoba untuk sabar. –_masa aku pulang jalan kaki sih? Bagaimana kalau anjing kampung itu melihatku? Oh tidak! Disini tidak ada taksi pula_- gumamnya dalam hati. Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya Kaiba harus jalan kaki untuk pulang.

Panas. Itulah yang dirasakan Kaiba saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya,sang CEO berjalan kaki ke rumahnya. Mungkin ini hal yang biasa untuk orang-orang Jepang, tapi bagi Kaiba, ini adalah hal yang memalukan. Langkah Kaiba yang cepat membuat Kaiba hampir bisa menyusul yugi dkk yang daritadi sudah pulang duluan. Kini, Kaiba bisa melihat yugi dan kawan-kawannya berada 30 meter di depannya sedang asyik bercerita dan bersenda gurau. –_gawat! Kalau ketahuan bisa kacau_- Kaiba bingung. Kaiba pun akhirnya berjalan di belakang Yugi dkk, tapi Yugi dkk tidak menyadarinya. "huh.. enak kali ya kalau jadi Kaiba. Sekolah dianterin, pulang dijemput. Jadi dia nggak perlu capek-capek jalan kaki begini" kata yugi sambil meminum jus di gelas plastik. "iya. Dan kalau aku kayak dia, pasti nggak harus panas-panasan begini. Bisa-bisa kulitku jadi hitam" timpal Anzu. " kaki kan sehat. Hemat uang lagi" sahut Jou kemudian. Mereka lalu berjalan lagi. "hei, tadi ada abang-abang jual kartu ya?" tanya Yugi tiba-tiba. "mana?" kata Honda "sepertinya sudah lewat tadi. Sudah di belakang mungkin" ucap Yugi meyakinkan. DEG DEG DEG. –_duh.. matilah.. jangan!jangan lihat ke belakang_!- Kaiba panik. Tapi harapan Kaiba ternyata tidak benar. Mereka semua melihat ke belakang dan.. tentu saja melihat Kaiba. Wajah Kaiba memerah karna malu, ia lalu membuang muka ke belakang. "KAIBA?" ucap Yugi dan teman-temannya berbarengan. Yugi dkk kaget melihat Kaiba yang ternyata daritadi barada di belakang mereka. "sedang apa kau disini, Kaiba?" tanya Jou. Kaiba hanya diam saja. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kemudian Anzu bertanya "kamu jalan kaki,Kaiba?" "em.." Kata-kata Kaiba tidak terdengar jelas. "kalau kamu jalan kaki, bareng aja sama kita-kita" tawar Anzu. –_NO!_- jawab Kaiba dalam hatinya.

Yugi dkk beristirahat di warung yang menyediakan jus. Jonouchi membeli jus alpukat, Yugi membeli jus melon, Anzu membeli jus strawberry, Honda dan Ryou membeli cappucino. Mereka terlihat menikmati minumannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Kaiba hanya bisa menahan haus melihat pemandangan itu. Biasanya dia tidak pernah merasa kekurangan seperti ini. Ia selalu disuguhi dengan minuman yang menyegarkan dan higenis. Tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja dia harus menjadi seperti anak biasa. "Kaiba, kamu nggak istirahat dulu? Rumahmu kan masih jauh" tanya Jou. Kayaknya Jou perhatian banget sama Kaiba. "ciee Jou! Perhatian banget sama Kaiba!" goda Yugi. "nggak. Nanti saja dirumah" akhirnya Kaiba menjawab juga. Mereka selesai istirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Di tengah jalan, ada seseorang yang menawarkan Kaiba untuk naik ke mobilnya. "hei,kamu kan direktur Kaiba corp. Kenapa jalan kaki? Ayo,naik ke mobilku" kata orang itu. Sepertinya orang itu adalah rekan bisnis Kaiba. "tidak. Terimakasih" Jawab Kaiba singkat. Ia akan malu jika ia menumpang di mobil orang. Yugi dkk yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam saja. "padahal sudah diberi tumpangan gratis. Kenapa dia tidak naik? Kan enak kalau naik mobil" ujar Yugi pada Jonouchi. "sudahlah. Mungkin ada masalah yang tidak kita ketahui" jawab Jou. Sudah 30 menit mereka (termasuk Kaiba) berjalan kaki. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang gadis cantik yang naik motor berhenti di hadapan Kaiba. Ternyata mereka adalah siswi SMU Domino. "Kaiba-sama" ucap meraka berbarengan. Kaiba merasakan firasat buruk. –_oh god! Ada apa lagi ini_?- gumam Kaiba untuk kesekian kalinya. "bareng sama kita saja" kata gadis berambut pirang panjang yang mengemudi motor itu. "iya,tapi kamu dibelakang aku ya?" pinta gadis berambut coklat yang diboncengi. "ih! Apa sih Kaiba tuh harusnya dibelakang aku. Ya nggak?" gadis pirang itu lalu menarik lengan Kaiba. "enggak! Kaiba dibelakangku!" gadis berambut coklat itu berusaha menarik Kaiba ke belakangnya. Akhirnya Kaiba ditarik-tarik sana-sini. "TIDAAAAK" pasrah Kaiba. Yugi dkk iri karna banyak juga gadis cantik yang naksir dia dan mau menolongnya. Walaupun Kaiba menolak mereka.

"dah,Jou" ucap Yugi saat mendekati rumahnya. Teman-teman Jou yang lain juga pulang ke rumahnya masing –masing. Didepan sana sudah terlihat rumah Jou. "kaiba, mau mampir dulu kerumahku? Kalau kamu haus, akan aku ambilkan air dulu" Jou menunggu jawaban Kaiba, namun Kaiba hanya menggeleng saja. "benar kamu tidak mau minum atau istirahat dulu? Kamu kan habis jalan jauh." . "mmm.. yasudah lah. Sebentar saja" akhirnya Kaiba mau juga. Sekarang mereka berada di rumah Jou. Jou masuk untuk mengambilkan Kaiba air minum, sementara Kaiba yang kegerahan terus mengipas-ngipas kan buku ke tubuh nya. Karena tidak tahan dengan panas, Kaiba membuka seragam birunya itu. "Kaiba,ini minumya… A..!" Jou nampak blushing. Ia baru kali ini melihat Kaiba memakai kaos putih (dalaman seragam domino) . –_ow.. keren! Seksi, sixpack lagi_- puji Jou dalam hatinya. "eh,ada apa?" Kaiba yang merasa diperhatikan langsung segera memakai lagi seragamnya. "em.. er.. ini teh nya, silahkan diminum" "oh.. iya'

Kaiba sampai dirumah dengan keringat bercucuran. "Mokuba!" Kaiba memanggil mokuba dengan suara kencang. "ada apa kak?" jawab Mokuba santai. "memangnya Isono sakit apa?" tanya Kaiba sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan buku. "entahlah lihat saja dikamarnya" ujar Mokuba. Kaiba berjalan ke kamar Isono, dan apa yang dilihatnya? "hiks.. hik.. kenapa ini harus terjadi?" sepertinya suara Isono terdengar melankonis. "Isono?" Kaiba memanggil supirnya itu sambil menghampirinya. "Ah! Tuan Kaiba" Isono lagsung menghapus air matanya. "ada apa?" Tanya Kaiba penuh tanda tanya. "ti.. tidak ada apa-apa tuan" jawab Isono sopan. "kenapa kamu tidak menjemputku tadi? Kata Mokuba kamu sakit? Apa itu benar?" Kaiba mulai ke inti pembicaraan. "eng.. saya sakit hati tuan! Saya diputusin pacar saya karna ketahuan kalau saya itu cuma seorang supir. Maaf saya tidak bisa mengantarkan tuan, dada saya sesak sekali" jelas Isono. Kaiba tidak berkedip, ia tak percaya Isono berkata itu. Masa' hanya karna sakit hati saja ia sampai tidak mau mengantarkannya. Setelah memahami maksud Isono, ekspresi Kaiba langsung berubah menjadi tatapan deathglare. "tu.. tuan?" Tanya Isono bingung. "Tuan muda Kaiba?" kali ini Isono memegan pundak tuannya itu. Kaiba mengangkat kepalanya, lalu dengan tatapan deathglare nya, ia berteriak sekencang mungkin. "ISOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sepertinya Kaiba akan melakukan sesuatu pada supinya itu.

^^ akhirnya jadi juga fic pertamaku. Karna ini fic yang pertama, tolong kasih komentar nya ya.. please.. ayo,klik review.


End file.
